The Greatest Romance
by Yami Arike
Summary: Songfic. Kurama and Hiei. Probably the closest-to-a-citrus themed fic I've put On ff.net. If you liked my other H&K works, and wanted more, you'll love this.


- The Greatest Romance- A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction  
  
by Yami_Arike  
  
Lyrics credit to Prince  
  
Album: Rave Un2 the Joy Fantastic  
  
Yes, I did alter the song a bit, removing a line of the chorus and cutting it short!! It's a really long song.. but I am an ever die-hard Prince fan!  
  
  
  
Note: AI shiteru= I love you, Jaganshi= one whom possesses the Jagan, matte=wait  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
~ The Greatest romance that's ever been sold~  
  
  
  
It was hesitant. Sitting down on the bed together. Shy crimson eyes avoiding deep emerald ones.  
  
  
  
~So what do you know, you and me  
  
finally face to face~  
  
  
  
It had come to this. Ages of avoiding. of unspoken wishes, and late night forbidden fantasies- Hiei and Kurama had finally admitted their feelings for each other and were now ready for what they both really wanted.  
  
  
  
~Checkin' each other up and down  
  
in more than obvious places~  
  
  
  
"Hiei.." Kurama said quietly, tracing a nonsense pattern on the sheets with a lithe finger, "We don't have to-"  
  
"I know." Hiei said shortly, with less venom than usual. He sounded.. apprehensive.   
  
  
  
~was there ever.. a reason.. for us to be apart?  
  
the air that is upon this room.. says "not hardly"~  
  
  
  
The black-haired demon rose, looking out the window and sighing.  
  
"I want to Kurama."  
  
There was no response, only the deathly quiet steps of the redhead and feather-light touches to Hiei's neck and face. The crimson-eyed one leaned back into his taller lover, sleepy with warmth, but completely aware of how Kurama was touching him.   
  
  
  
~so this where you end  
  
and you and I begin~  
  
  
  
"Hiei…"  
  
Soft and talented hands, the same ones that could turn a rose into a deadly weapon, tilted back Hiei's head slightly. The kiss was slow and gradually grew deeper, and Kurama smiled at the desperate manner in which Hiei clutched his arm.  
  
  
  
~This is where.. where you and I begin  
  
The greatest romance that's ever been sold~  
  
  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Kurama said gently, turning his Jaganshi fully around and kissing him again, trailing pale fingers down a sculpted chest. The shirt covering it was soon removed.  
  
  
  
~Baby, baby- now your mind is open  
  
to poetry seldom heard~  
  
  
  
Hiei's body was humming with sensation. Kurama was the first person to touch him like this, and all he knew is he wanted all and everything the fox could give. He felt himself being led to the bed, and willingly went down upon it, the pretty fox poised above him, catlike and graceful.  
  
  
  
~your heart has never been broken  
  
until you've heard these words~  
  
  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei." Kurama whispered, trailing kisses down Hiei's slender neck.  
  
"Ai- ai shiteru, Kurama." the statement wasn't altered by sincerity, but by the fact what Kurama was doing to him was incredibly distracting.   
  
  
  
~your body.. was designed.. to respond to mine.  
  
In spite of your desire.. to mold me~  
  
  
  
Hiei's fingers entwined in silky red hair, tugging on it gently. He had always imagined a scene like this in his mind, knowing Kurama was like this- so possessive, loving, and experienced- but Hiei had never prepared himself for what it actually felt like. Nirvana inflamed his skin where he was touched, utopia was hearing that sweet voice caress his name, and heaven was his fox's warm mouth.  
  
  
  
~So this is where you end..  
  
and you and I begin~  
  
  
  
"M-matte.." Hiei breathed, staring up into Kurama's confused eyes.  
  
"Nani? Did I do something wrong?" Kurama asked, biting his bottom lip. Hiei smirked and shook his head.  
  
"You didn't do a thing wrong, fox. You're just doing all the work."  
  
Before Kurama could exactly process what his soon-to-be lover had said, Hiei had swiftly undone the buttons to the redhead's shirt and had it off in an instant.  
  
  
  
~and in the middle of it all  
  
we're kissing like rain~  
  
  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried, eyes opening wide as the shorter demon bit softly on his neck, then lapped at the wound in apology. Hiei's fingers drifted down, until they found the papery flesh of a scar.  
  
  
  
~like rain.. we fall.. into  
  
the greatest romance that's ever been sold~  
  
  
  
"That day.. I was afraid you had betrayed me." Hiei whispered quietly. Kurama was silent, realizing what the black-haired demon was talking about. The wound from the Shadow Sword…  
  
"I thought you hated me for withdrawing from the alliance."  
  
  
  
~OOooh.. I know you feel me.. I know that you can dance..  
  
but what do you know about the greatest romance?~  
  
  
  
Hiei blinked.  
  
"I could never hate you, fox. I was upset because you left me by leaving the alliance."  
  
Kurama smiled, finding his love's hands and covering them with his own.  
  
  
  
~Not what you think.. or what you beileve..  
  
what was the reason that Adam never left Eve?~  
  
  
  
"And I could never betray you, Hiei." the redhead said softly, pushing Hiei back down on the bed.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will." Kurama said with a promising wink.  
  
  
  
~and if the truth sounds like a memory, then you know it was left to be..  
  
leave.. your inhibitions behind. Come on, come on and see…~  
  
  
  
And so it began….  
  
  
  
~the greatest romance that's ever been sold~  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Hm.. maybe I'll continue if I get enough reviews.. ^__^ 


End file.
